My Heart was Never Whole
by MizFortune
Summary: PRRPM - She was always fighting her heart, day in, day out. What happens when a certain Green Shark Ranger starts seeing through her mask? What happens when they discover their desperately deep hidden feelings? Being revised and continued.
1. Weakness

My Heart was Never Whole, A Dr. K and Ziggy Fanfiction  
Somewhat based on 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson  
Set after Dr. K[Episode]

Disclaimer: I only own the plotline for this fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters or PRRPM.

Chapter I: Weakness

Middle of the Night, The Boys' Bedroom [second floor of the Garage]

Flynn's snoring filled the silence of the night, but one Ranger can't seem to sleep.

_Man, Zenith MegaZord was the coolest_, Ziggy thought excitedly, grinning like a fool.

"Quiet, Ziggy!," Scott yelled from across the room. "Like Flynn's snoring isn't bad enough; I am trying to get some beauty sleep here!

"Well, it's not doing you any favors," Dillon replied from another corner of the room. Ziggy knew that Dillon was wearing his trademark smirk.

"Sorry," the Shark Ranger apologized, unaware that he said the statement aloud. He resolved that all he needed was a cup of milk and he could finally get over all the excitement for the new MegaZord. He slowly climbed out of his bed and put on a plain green t-shirt over his white sleeveless shirt and set his destination for the Garage.

Instead of the complete silence he expected to hear, a soft, slow piano melody filled his ears. It brought his spirit down, and he figured the person playing it was just as sad as the melody. Curious, he followed the music to the Ranger Room, where it seemed to seep out from the walls.

Ziggy put his ear against the walls to hear better, and found that the music was louder on the western corner of the Room. He also noticed that there was an almost invisible keypad with a thumbprint scanner next to an even harder to see outline of a door.

_Woah_, he thought, examining the keypad. He compulsively pressed his thumb against the scanner, and the almost-invisible door opened quietly.

The music was louder here.

Ziggy could feel the pain in the music- the air was sour with it. Ziggy couldn't help but think about how much this person s been through.

What he found inside the room took his breath away.

-

It was a simple white, old-fashioned wooden grand piano, with countless stacks of sheet music on top of it, and playing it, tears flowing from her eyes, was none other than Doctor K, the Rangers mentor.

He stared at her in silence, feeling the emotions behind the music she so gracefully played, now understanding why she had chosen to isolate herself, to not feel any emotions- good or bad.

No one should experience that kind of pain. No one _deserved_ that kind of pain.

For a moment, he felt what it was like to be Dr. K- always fighting your heart, never _really_ winning; not being able to say what she feels, for fear of being too open, too attached.

She shouldn't fear anyone or anything. She was -_is_- beautiful. _Even when she's crying._

Before he could stop himself, he briskly walked towards her and took her hands, and the music stopped.

"Ranger Green, what do you think you're doing?!" Dr. K asked, surprised, when she felt his warm fingers wipe the tears from her eyes and was suddenly enveloped in a warm, bone-crushing embrace given to her by Ziggy himself. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't budge.

Oddly enough, she stopped after a minute or two. His warmth comforted her, and it surprised her when she felt how _cold_ her skin was compared to his.

She stayed like that, basking in Ziggy's warm embrace, feeling no more of the sadness she had just felt seconds ago; all worrisome thoughts banished from her head.

Only he remained. Just his embrace, his warmth, his arms wrapped around her.

To Ziggy's ears, the music was louder, the tone softer. The air felt lighter to him, filled with something he couldn't define.

She didn't care if he saw weakness in her eyes; the tears had long stopped. She was filled with pure, happy thoughts, and all else just seemed to fade away from her mind. Speculation, calculating, those meant nothing to her now. It was just _him_, his arms wrapped around her.

She reluctantly let her head rest on his shoulders, gradually embracing him back.

They stayed so for some time, but Dr. K soon recomposed herself and asked softly, "Why?" as she almost halfheartedly let go and stood apart from him, wiping her face more carefully.

"The music, Ziggy answered, taking her face in his hands, a child's smile forming on his lips. She lifted his hands off of herself, stepping even further away.

_You must not show any weakness._

_Keep everyone away from the real you._

_They will never understand what you've gone through._

_They can't be trusted._

_They will only betray you in the end.(1)_

Sudden reality thundered in on her all at once, and Dr. K blinked back in shock. She stiffened, remembering who she was.

Who _they_ wanted her to be.

She retreated into her cold shell, resisting the urge to _embrace_ him again, to hold him in her arms and tell him anything and everything. "I'm sorry if it bothered you, Ranger Green, she told him. Now, if you will excuse me, I have had a long day. The door is to your left. Good night.

_Don't leave me._

"Wait-...what?" Ziggy asked, confused.

"I am in need of rest, Ranger Green," Dr. K said, taking Ziggy by the arm and escorting him out. "Now, good night," she repeated, dismissing him.

"Um, yeah, erm, good night, Dr. K," Ziggy replied, waving a quick goodbye before the doors closed.

Dr. K pressed the 'Door Close' button, heaving a sigh of relief. She had almost crossed the lines she'd so carefully established.

On the other side of the door, a very confused Ziggy stood, eyes distant, trying to make heads or tails of what had just happened.

_Why?,_ he asked himself. And, after a minute's pause, _'Why' what?

* * *

_

_Why did I feel so safe in his arms?_

She couldn't explain it, but she felt so free in his embrace, so warm.

_What is this feeling?_


	2. Free

My Heart was Never Whole, A Ziggy and Dr. K Fanfiction Story  
Chapter II: Free  
I do not claim to own Power Rangers: RPM.

* * *

  
[The Garage kitchen, a little after the Middle of the Night]

Ziggy settled himself down on the kitchen counter, a tall glass of milk and a whole pack of Oreos in front of him.

He closed his eyes, sighing, trying to make sense of what had happened between Dr. K and himself just minutes ago.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he embraced her; it felt like the right thing to do. _Hugs always make everyone feel better. Right?_

But Dr. K….her skin felt so cold…like she's been frozen for longest time…She was still beautiful, no matter how cold her skin was._ Like winter…_what Ziggy remembered of it, anyway.

Winter…some would say it was the season of Death, but, to Ziggy, it was the happiest season of all. He remembered making snowmen and snow angels, the snowball fights that would go on for hours at a time. The hot chocolate with the little, tiny marshmallows that warmed him on the inside.

He remembered that the hot chocolate was always made by his mother…_'made with love'_, she told him.

Christmas, of course, was the highlight of winter. The laughing, the presents, the food…Time with family…and friends. An image of a little girl with short, dark hair flashed itself in Ziggy's mind, and he struggled to remember who she was. _Her eyes were such a beautiful color…_

Oh, winter was beautiful. It seems dangerous at first, but, once acquainted with it, you'd never want it to end.

_She_ was his winter.

When he embraced Dr. K, it felt like freedom. From himself, from boundaries,_ everything_. It was such an exhilarating feeling, and Ziggy almost felt like he could fly.

_Almost.  
_  
_I'm sure she felt it too; I know she did. She felt something, maybe the same warmth my heart felt. _

The more Ziggy thought about it, the surer he was.

_But why did she move away? Did I do something wrong?_

When she stepped away, something pierced his heart. _It was the sharpest knife in the world_- it felt like it. Ziggy knew that it could only be mended by Dr. K- her and only her.

_I'll never be the same again…_

He took a deep breath, continuing his musings about Dr. K.

_She was avoiding something, but what?_

Why is she fighting it?

After some minutes of deep thinking, he grew frustrated.

_Why is she keeping so many secrets?_

Why can't she see that I need to know who she is?

As he drifted off to sleep, an image of Dr. K in Summer's almost-wedding dress crept to his mind, and Ziggy smiled, all else forgotten.

_For the moment…_

Dr. K's private quarters [western corner of the Ranger Room]  
Same time

She heaved a sigh.

She felt so…right in his arms. Better. _Free._

She remembered the happiness that was running through her veins; how thoughts unrelated to him were gone from her mind, as if they never existed; as if the_ world_ didn't exist.

For a moment, she felt content, and couldn't care less if Venjix managed to get through the city and take over, just as long as she was in his arms. _Protected. Safe.  
_  
It was all so perfect, _so right_, like it was meant to happen. The way his arms fit around her form, giving her comfort without the need of words; just the slightest touch from him and she felt something in her heart...something indescribable. _Pure._

_I must never let it happen again. _

She cursed the stars._ Mistakes cannot be made._ Not when so much depends on her.

_In his arms, there was the promise of forever._

Oh, it was too much.

_I felt beautiful._

But now, all of it is gone, the world in despair.

_I am solely responsible for the creation of Venjix._

I am solely responsible for the destruction of 95.8% of the Earth.

I am responsible for imprisoning thousands of innocent people inside this dome.

I am not beautiful.

The tears returned, pricking her eyes and cheeks.

_She was alone again._  


* * *

Yes, this is a very different style than that of the first chapter, but I felt that this chapter really need the italics, the angst. It's also short, but I hope you like.


	3. Odin's Beard

My Heart was Never Whole  
Chapter III: Odin's Beard  
A couple of days after Chapter II

* * *

"Rangers, I'm picking up a sonic disturbance on Sector 17," Dr. K's voice boomed over the PA in the Garage. "Venjix is attacking again."

"We're on it, Doc," Scott replied, as he, Dillon, Summer, and Ziggy rushed to their vehicles.

"Every time," Flynn whined, shaking his head as he put 'the perfect smoothie' down. He was halfway to his car when he ran back to the Garage and took a great sip of the smoothie, then rushed back to his vehicle, feeling halfway satisfied.

When the Rangers arrived at the scene, they were greeted by a black lock monster and what seemed to be legions of Grinders.

All five Operators reached for their morphers and shouted, "RPM, get in gear!" simultaneously, and went through the morphing process, emerging as the RPM Rangers.

"Let's kick some metal," Scott said, as Dillon, Summer, Flynn, and Ziggy cleared a path for him, so he could battle the monster himself.

"Wait," Dillon said, delivering a roundhouse kick to a very unfortunate foot soldier. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean, Dill?," Summer asked, swinging her Nitro Sword around in a 360 degrees, knocking out Grinder after Grinder.

"Where's Tenaya?," he asked, stepping on a fallen Grinder, as he looked around in search of the human-like robot.

"I bet I know," a very serious sounding Ziggy replied, pressing the 'teleport' button on his morpher.

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?," a voice from the shadows asked, snapping Dr. K out of her furious typing. "A 17-year old Doctor, too weak to defend even her own base," the voice continued, stepping out of the shadows.

It was Tenaya, Generation 7, her right hand transformed into a shiny-looking pocket knife, pointed right at Dr. K. She drove the good Doctor to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?," Dr. K asked, hoping to stall some time as she looked desperately around the room for her violin.

"Because, I am Tenaya, Generation 7, Venjix human infiltration attack bot. I am your thoughts and minds; I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final evolution of the-," this time, Tenaya was interrupted by a swift kick from the side, delivered to her by one Ziggy Grover. She went down and hit a wall, surprised by the force delivered to her by the incompetent looking Ranger.

"You should seriously consider shortening your monologue," was all he said to Tenaya as he took Dr. K by the hands and said, "Sorry I'm late, but it took some time to teleport to the right spot."

"That's quite alright, Ranger Operator Series Green. You came for me. That's all I can ask for," she replied, looking him in the eyes, a sincere tone in her voice.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this little piece of drama, I've got some work to do," Tenaya said, getting up and attacking Ziggy, who stepped in front of Dr. K in an attempt to protect her.

"Aw...how...sickening. Protecting the one you love," Tenaya commented, before swiftly kicking Ziggy on the back of his neck, sending him flying across the room. She walked over to him and was about to introduce Ziggy's face to her right hook when he caught the punch and twisted her arm around until it was behind her back.

"Someone's been watching too much old kung-fu television shows," Tenaya said, as she twirled around and out of the hold, until she and Ziggy were face to face and kicked his left ankle, sending him on his knees, making him easy prey.

"Let him go," Dr. K said. Tenaya turned around and saw her there, violin under her chin. She also saw that the violin was connected to every speaker in the room.

"Oh. My. Gods," Tenaya said, as she tried to scramble out of the room, but was held in place by Ziggy. She held her hands over her ears as Dr. K began to play. "No, stop!"

As she continued to play, Ziggy ran over to Dr. K's side and watched as Tenaya winced and whined for the good Doctor to stop. Right then, Dillon, Summer, Scott, and Flynn stormed in and all that came out of them was, "Odin's beard!," from Flynn.

In fact, all the Rangers were surprised to see Tenaya, Generation 7, being blown across the room by hidden fans all across the Ranger Room, Dr. K operating them with her trusty violin, Ziggy sitting on her black Corinthian leather chair, adjusting the frequency of the wind with the controls from Dr. K's desk computers.

"Odin's beard is right," Summer replied. "Dr. K never let anyone sit on her chair before," she added in a gasp.

"This is so going on my blog," Scott muttered.

Dillon just stared at Tenaya, whose right hand was now a laser gun, which she fired at the Rangers' feet as she made a frantic escape, for once without a witty retort.

"For the love of Asgard, woman, what did you do?," Flynn asked, a confused expression on his face as he looked at Dr. K, violin at hand, and the entire lab in a mess.

"I just activated the Aerial Defense Systems using the vibrations coming out of my violin as I played it. Also, I had a hunch that Tenaya 7's robotic mind goes out of control or something of the sort when she hears the high vibration frequencies of my violin," Dr. K replied, stating the fact as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh," Ranger Blue replied, hiding his confusion.

"But what is Ziggy doing in your chair?" Scott asked, still bewildered by the fact that the now-unmorphed Series Green is still sitting on Dr. K's chair.

"Sitting, Ranger Red," Dr. K answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Frankly, I don't see what is so wrong about him doing so."

The three primarily colored Rangers gaped. Nobody besides Ziggy had ever sat in the good Doctor's chair, with the exception of Dr. K herself.

Something was so definitely going on.

* * *

Haha...Scott has a secret blog...What is the world coming to? lol.

Show me some love and review!


	4. Stolen Moments

My Heart was Never Whole  
Chapter IV: Stolen Moments  
Set during and/or after 'Brother's Keeper'  
Disclaimer: I cannot say that I own Power Rangers, X-Men, or David de Latour. I can, however, say that I would love to. Of course, David would be donated to AnimeJunkieGrrl's foundation immediately.

* * *

Set during a scene in 'Brother's Keeper'

_Oww...He got the face..._, Ziggy moaned to himself, as he got thrown across the floor by a very red-eyed Dillon.

"Scanning commenced...scanning interrupted," he heard Dr. K say, as something that sounded like metal broke, and electricity crackled. Ziggy looked up and saw Dillon push the Doctor aside, and just in time, as well.

_He might be my best friend, but no one hurts Dr. K_, Ziggy thought, surprising himself, as he felt a deep rush of strength and speed inside him; he had to save her before she slammed against the floor. He got up on his knees and used that rush of adrenaline to jump from that position and grab Dr. K before she hit the floor completely.

For the briefest moment, Doctor and Ranger looked at each other and shared a moment of understanding, of longing. She saw the determination in his eyes, but didn't know what it was for; he saw gratitude in hers. Somewhere, deep in their hearts, they ached to close the distance between them, but knew it can never be. He thought there was no way she could ever reciprocate his feelings for her; she was too stubborn and resolute to admit to the yearning she felt.

Both knew what they want is forbidden; it cannot exist- not now, maybe not ever. For if it does, they will only provoke the danger even more than they already have. Their emotions must never see the light of day. It must stay like so.

She knew that if she loves, it's unconditional. She would do anything and everything in her power to keep him safe.

She's already endangered mankind once, and she resolved never to do so again.

She must not let her personal feelings get the best of her.

* * *

Deleted scene from 'Brother's Keeper'

After the whole Dillon-being-evil ordeal, most everyone was prepared to forgive what had happened, and talk of how it occurred in the morning. The Rangers were on their way up the Garage steps leading to their rooms, but one lingered longer than he should have.

"Doc?" Ziggy asked the prodigy, who was clutching her right arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ranger Green," she answered, attempting to ignore the shooting pain in her arm. "You should go back to sleep."

"Not until I know for sure you're okay," he replied, examining her arm.

"I doubt you will, seeing as how you aren't educated in the medical field," she countered, somewhat curtly. Still she allowed him to lead her to Garage, where he took out Flynn's medicine and first aid kit. She sat placed herself on a small green couch and waited patiently for him to come. She was surprised to see that he carried the right tools- a triangular cast alternative and some medium-sized bandages.

"Here we are," he said, getting a hold of her arm and applying the bandages on it- when Dillon broke the scanner, some of the metal bits flew out of control and cut her wrist, not to mention the amount of static electricity that went through her system. He was busy bandaging her arm when she asked, "Why'd you do it? Why did you catch me?"

Hearing this, he stopped for a moment. "Wasn't I supposed to do that? I mean, I couldn't just let you fall like that, could I? Plus, I made a promise to myself that I won't let anything bad happen to my friends...not when I could do anything to stop it."

"Friends?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile. "Friends."

Friends are good enough for him- for now. Because, at the moment, that's all they can ever be.

* * *

Alternate ending to 'Brother's Keeper'

"Hey, Ziggy, we're watching the new version of X-Men III. Wanna come with?" Summer asked the Shark Ranger as she shouldered her purse.

"Sure," Ziggy answered, getting up off the couch he was sitting in. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "I'll just be a minute," he added, rushing into Doctor K's lab.

Dillon, who just so happened to be listening in on the conversation between Summer and Ziggy, curiously asked, "Where's he going?"

"To get his girlfriend, I suppose," Summer replied, a mischievous smile on her face. "Shall we?" she asked Dillon, extending her arm out.

"We shall," was his reply, trademark smirk on his lips, as he took her arm and they marched all the way to his car.

"Hey, um, Dr. K?" Ziggy asked as he walked in the Lab. He walked over behind her chair, which he spun around in a 180 degree angle, so that she was facing him.

"Yes, Ranger Green?" she asked, hands on her knees.

"Um, Summer's, well, going to a movie, and, um, I'm going too, and I was...wondering if...you maybewantedtocome?" he asked in one breath.

Silence.

Dr. K opened her mouth to answer, but Ziggy beat her to it.

"You do? Cool. Let's go," he answered himself, a huge smile on his face, as he pulled Dr. K off of her chair and dragged her away with him to the Garage. Dr. K, too stunned to move, let Ziggy lift her up onto the back his newly made black and green motorcycle. She said nothing as he strapped a helmet over her head.

"Ranger Green, may I ask why you have chosen me to go with you to this event?" Dr. K asked, finally over the shock she was in. She had her arms wrapped around his mid-waist, hanging on for dear life as Ziggy sped through the roads of Corinth alongside his fellow team mates.

"Oh," Ziggy replied, thankful for the helmet over his face, for a blush found its way over. "Well, I just thought you needed to get out more, Doc."

Hearing this, Dr. K said nothing back, only tightened her grip around him and put her helmeted head against him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"That was epic!" Scott said, chuckling. "David de Latour was an awesome Wolverine!"

"Up top, lad," Flynn replied, as the Red and Blue Operators fist bumped each other.

"It was cool," Dillon replied nonchalantly, as he stood to get up. He offered his hand out to Summer, who took it and helped herself up.

"I bet I could tell you why Ziggy brought Doctor K," she told the guys, who looked at her as if she'd grown another head. Summer rolled her eyes but gestured over to Ziggy and the Doc, who were slumped against their seats, sleeping, Doc K's head on Ziggy's shoulder.

"Well, isn't that something," Flynn commented, taking a picture. "What?" he asked. "This is a rare moment," he explained, noticing how everybody looked at him. "Plus, it's about time those two noticed each other," he muttered to himself.

The others shrugged in agreement.

Scott made a commitment to himself that he would get on his laptop computer the moment he sets foot in his room.

It was a rare moment, indeed, that the 17-year old Doctor sleeps, and the always bouncing off the walls Green Ranger was still.

It was an even rarer moment when the two of them showed a fraction of what they felt in the presence of others.

* * *

As I've said before, this is partly to mostly AU. Forgive me.


	5. Confessions

My Heart was Never Whole  
Chapter V: Confessions  
Set during the end of 'Brother's Keeper'  
Sorry for the delay in updates, but I have celebrated the beginning of summer by watching season one of _Heroes_.

* * *

"Everything that's happened, everything you've all been through, it's all my fault," Dr. K answered bluntly, as the Rangers looked at her skeptically.

"_What?_" Scott asked incredulously. "You couldn't have. I mean, you're..._fighting_ Venjix, right?"

"I'm trying to make amends for what I have condemned the world to face," Dr. K replied, no tone in her voice.

"So...you **did** make the virus?" Flynn asked, uncertain of what to think. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

"Look, you guys, it's not really her fault," Summer said, stepping up to defend the Doctor. "She must have had a pretty good reason to do what she did."

"What could anyone have done to her that she would want to create and release a virus that almost wiped out the _entire human race_?" Scott asked, now furious. "You killed my brother," he told Dr. K, moving past Summer and looking Dr. K in the eyes, before storming out of the building.

"Look, none of us would be where we are right now if it weren't for her," Summer told Scott, her tone and stance like that of a mother lion protecting a cub.

"And that's a _**bad**_ thing?" a new voice asked. "You did this to me," Dillon said, looking at the Doctor. "_You're_ the reason that I'm part machine, why I don't remember who I am!" Dillon exclaimed, walking out of the room. "Some doctor you are," he muttered. The sound of his car was the last they heard.

There was a long and uncomfortable pause.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Flynn said. "I don't know what to think," he told the two girls, walking to his room.

* * *

"Ranger Yellow, I don't see what you gained by defending me," Dr. K said to Summer, once the two of them were alone.

"It's not about gain," she answered. "It's about helping a friend in need.

"If none of this happened, I would still be a spoiled, rich girl, living off of my parents' money, probably even married to that jerk Chaz," Summer explained.

"Being a Ranger is the best thing that happened to me, and it made me the person I am today," she told the good Doctor. "You know, sometimes, out of the bad comes some good," she finished, giving Dr. K a brief hug and walking away, leaving the Doctor stunned and in tears.

* * *

"Why'd you do it?" a voice asked, seemingly out of the blue. It would surprise others, but she wasn't like others.

It was a nice day outside. There wasn't a cloud in the light blue sky, the sun was out and bright, the birds chirping sweetly. It was the kind of day that makes every kid want to come out an play, maybe have some lemonade, and the kind of day that couples go out there and enjoy themselves.

It was 78.4859 degrees outside. Dr. K would know- she programmed it.

She sighed, her head held in her hands. "You can't even _begin_ to imagine the things I've done, things I've seen," she began, looking straight ahead. "Things that have been done to me."

"Then describe them to me," he dared her, suddenly materializing by her side, holding her hands. "It'll make you feel better," he whispered into her ears. "Trust me."

"I don't remember it clearly, but one day, I was biking across the streets, and I came across this girl. She had some sidewalk chalk with her, and she was drawing. She offered me one, and we started to draw like we've known each other our whole lives. Then, two people dressed to kill called my name.

_'Is that you, K?' a woman, one of them, asked me._

I had no idea who this woman was, or how she got a hold of my name. I was also told never to talk to strangers. Still, I was a child. If they knew my nickname, we couldn't be strangers, right? So I walked over to them and offered them a piece of my chalk.

_'This is for your own good, K,' the man with her said._

That's all I remember before everything went black."_

* * *

_

"You don't have to go on," he told her, his grip on her hands tightening slightly. "That sounds horrible enough."

"No," she replied, pulling away. "I need this- it's been inside me for too long," she added, looking at his chocolate brown eyes. He nodded, taking hold of her hands again.

* * *

"When I woke up, I was practically blinded by all that white- the paint, furniture, and everything in sight was white- that was the color of the clothes they changed me into. When my eyes got used to the light, I was able to focus on the fact that I was bound, arms and lags, into a medical cot.

_'Welcome, K,' a voice greeted me. It sounded familiar in a way, but I couldn't remember when I had heard it before._

_'Let me go,' I demanded, struggling against my bonds, trying to escape, anything to get myself out of there. 'My parents would be very worried,' I told them, tears pouring out of my eyes._

_A man beside the lady laughed. 'No, honey, you can't,' he told me. 'You see, your family wanted you to come here. They don't want you any more. We're your family now.'_

I didn't believe it, not for a second, but, as they ran tests, gave me exams, and asked questions, I started having some of my own. Why hasn't my family come to get me after years and years in this godforsaken think tank? Did they even remember me, cared about me?"

* * *

"You okay?" he asked her, holding the 17-years old prodigy in his arms tightly. Tears were rapidly flowing out of her eyes, wide open, unblinking- just looking straight ahead, a million miles away.

"No. **No!**" he exclaimed. "Don't do this to me, Doc," he told her, taking of his jacket and draping it over her body to keep her warm. He used this time to call Summer Landsdown, a fellow Ranger.

"Hello?" she asked, from the other line.

"Summer? It's me," he replied. "Dr. K, she...collapsed. _Help me._ I don't know what to do," he told her, desperately, as he watched Dr. K fighting for air, her chest rising and falling like it never has done so before. "Get help, _please!_ **_Now_**!" he yelled onto his morpher, as he frantically held her close to him, trying in vain to ease the agony she must be in.

"I'm coming, Ziggy," Summer replied, sounding as distraught as she felt.

"Please, Doc K, don't do this to me," Ziggy whispered into her hair, trying to hold tears of his own, holding her as close to him as he dared, cradling her back and forth.

* * *

Okay, I know this is kind of very dramatic, but I like how this chapter has turned out, personally. This is just my take on what happened after RPM's 13th episode, and how the others would react to Dr. K's confession. I hope I captured the Rangers' characters well enough that what they did in this fic sounds like what they would actually do in the series.

Please, please, please review before you so anything else.


	6. Scars

My Heart was Never Whole  
Chapter VI: Scars

* * *

_"Let me go," she whispered. "Please."_

_"I'm sorry, but we can't K," the woman answered. "I really wish we could," she added, as the girl felt her bonds tighten, further restricting her actions._

_"But, if you cooperate, we promise this'll be less painful than it has to be, honey," the man offered._

_"No!" the girl shrieked, tears flowing from her eyes. "I want to go home! Let me go, please!" she begged, now hysterical, as repeated the last phrase. "Let me go, let me go, let me go...please...let me go..." she pleased, repeating the words as if they were the only ones she knew._

_"Please..." she tried again, looking the woman in the eyes, continuing her chant, and knew the woman didn't mean her words. The girl saw no compassion, remorse, or guilt reflected in the woman's eyes. She kept chanting._

_"Let me go...plea-" she stopped, a sharp, shooting pain found its way to her left arm, and she looked in the man's direction._

_The last words she heard before she lost the fight to remain conscious were "No memories."

* * *

_

"How is she?" Summer asked Ziggy, who was sitting next to Dr. K's hospital bed, never letting go of the prodigy's hands as he prayed for her recovery.

"The doctor said it was trauma and fatigue, but they don't know what caused it. They think it was drug-induced memory loss, and she passed out from the shock because her memories came back to her so fast." he replied, never taking his eyes off the sleeping Doctor.

"That's crazy," Summer scoffed. When Ziggy didn't react, she looked at him. "You don't actually believe that people made her forget things, her childhood, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Ziggy answered. "All I know is that Dr. K is in a hospital bed and I don't know what to do," he added, sounding as frantic as he felt.

"Hey, relax," Summer told him, grabbing Ziggy by the shoulders. "She'll be fine. After all, she's Dr. K," she tried again, giving Ziggy some small hope. "Apple?" she offered, holding said fruit in front of him.

Ziggy accepted the apple and started to eat at a rapid pace, sitting down on a nearby chair. She could tell he was wrapped up in his thoughts, because he didn't notice that, after only minutes, all that was left of the apple was its core. She smiled, replaced the apple in his hand, and threw away the old one. Ziggy didn't even notice.

The truth was, Ziggy was hard in thought, indeed. He was having a debate with himself, whether he should tell Summer what Dr. K had told him about herself.

_She's Dr. K's friend, too,_ Ziggy told himself, absentmindedly munching on the new apple. _She deserves to know._

"She was kidnapped," he blurted out, suddenly rising from his chair.

Summer looked at him like he'd just come out of the Hydra's stomach. "What" she asked him, confused. "I don't understa-"

"Dr. K. She was kidnapped," Ziggy repeated. "Look, just...just hear me out, okay?" he asked her. Summer nodded, now listening intently.

"By...some government agents, or at least that's what they told her they were," he said. "They took her to some facility, and they treated her like a lab rat and made her write programs and-" he stopped, seeing the look of horror in Summer's face. He sighed. "They practically chucked her into a jail cell. She was only five."

Silence followed.

"She told you all this?" Summer asked, still horrified. She got up off the chair she was sitting on and walked over to Dr. K's bed. "That explains the scars," she whispered.

"She had scars..all over her arms," Summer continued, louder. _She must've really hurt_, she thought to herself, feeling ever the more sorry for Dr. K, now knowing of her childhood, or lack thereof.

"Ziggy is that everything you know about this?" Summer asked, turning to the Green Ranger.

I don t know, Ziggy answered after a minute of silence. "She didn't have a chance to tell me everything." Ziggy paused before adding one thing more. "But, when I was kid, I remember two people- a man and a woman- walking up to a girl and taking her with them. I remember her struggling and calling my name, I just can't remember who she was," he replied. "But I remember this person coming out of the shadows and giving me a vaccine, then... nothing."

* * *

_'Hello, K,' the woman greeted the girl, who dropped her piece of chalk and stared at the pair, confused._

_'Do I know you?' she asked, tilting her head slightly._

_'We're friends,' the man assured her, kneeling. 'The truth is, K, that you're very sick right now.' the man told her. 'The sunlight rays get inside you and damage your brain. In fact, we're surprised you even survived this long,' the man lied._

_'Your parents hired us to make sure you're safe until we find a cure,' the woman added, also kneeling. 'But for now, you have to come with us, alright sweetie?' she asked, but the girl knew this was no question._

_'Okay,' she answered. 'But let me go say goodbye to someone first,' she said, turning away._

_'No, honey,' the man told her, taking a hold of her arm. 'We're afraid you might be contagious. The last thing you want is to infect people, right?' he asked sternly._

_The girl merely nodded, before turning her back to him again and yelling, "Ziggy!"_

_A voice yelled back at her, and footsteps echoes through the sidewalk, getting nearer by the second. "Yeah?" the voice asked._

_"I really like you!" she yelled back, as the agents hauled her into their van, the girl struggling all the way, trying to break free._

_By the time the boy got there, the van was gone, leaving only dust behind. He was staring into the horizon when a hand was clamped over his mouth._

_He felt a sharp pain in his arm before he had a chance to ask any questions. The world went black, but not before he could utter a word._

_"Kayla," he whispered, looking into the horizon.

* * *

_

I think this chapter is kinda short, but...what do you think?

Still no Dillon or Scott...they're gonne be in the next chapter._  
_


	7. Don't Give Up

My Heart was Never Whole  
Chapter VII: Don't give Up  
Pretend Ziggy told Summer more than he did in the last chapter.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was suffering from a case of writer's block-itis.

* * *

Deserted part of Corinth City

"Scott, listen!" Summer yelled. She was wearing her usual yellow shirt under the jacket that was issued to her when she became a Ranger, black pants, and tennis shoes. Her hair was a mess, though- she'd stayed the night at the hospital with Ziggy, looking out for any sign Dr. K would wake up.

"No. When I stormed out of the base, I think I made it quite clear that I want out!" The Eagle Ranger replied, walking off.

"If you care about me, about our friendship, just hear me out, okay?" she asked quietly, stopping Scott in his tracks.

"You have _one minute_," he replied as he faced her, crossing his arms.

"She was only following orders. They told her that it was harmless, that the virus was only going to be used inside the area."

"'They?'" Scott asked, still confused.

"The ones who took her," Summer answered cryptically. "They took her from her family, and basically made her do whatever they wanted, made her build things without telling her how it was going to be used.

"They treated her like a machine, Scott," Summer added, looking him in the eyes. "She only did it because she wanted to blind security in that facility long enough to get out. It wasn't supposed to almost end the human race!" she said, her eyes pleading his to believe her. Summer was almost crying, remembering how she had felt when Ziggy told her what Dr. K said.

"Summer, the war to get to the City took my brother!" Scott defended, still not convinced. "I don't care about this anymore. I'm sure Doc K can make another morpher and find another Red Ranger."

"Then your brother sacrificed himself for nothing." Summer answered, now getting angrier. "You know, I lost someone important too, and I'm pretty sure a lot of the people in this city went through the same thing."

"You," Scott asked, "Lost someone?"

"He gave his life so I could get here in one piece, and I want to honor that. Every time I morph, every time I fight for the people, I know that he's proud of me, and, call me selfish, but I love that feeling. That's why I'm going to keep fighting. If you're going to give up just because of this one bump in the road, you're not the person I thought I you were."

"If you want to talk to her, she's at Mid-City Hospital, Room 804," Summer told him as she walked away, leaving Scott to wonder what happened in his absence.

* * *

Summer was sitting down on the edge of Corinth City Park's fountain, wiping the tears away, and fixing her hair. She remembered Andrews, the first person to have actually shown genuine care for her, the one who protected her with his life, even though it really wasn't in his job description. He was there when her parents weren't, and he loved her like family. She was glad she had a chance to show him she felt the same way before he died.

And what she said was true- every time was out there, she had a feeling that Andrews was watching over her with pride, because now she knew she is, what she's supposed to do with her life.

She stopped reminiscing when she heard a _plop_ sound from behind her. She turned her head sharply, instincts taking over, but relaxed when she saw it was Dillon tossing a pebble into the water.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Questions." Summer answered.

"Like what?"

"Why did you run off like that?" she inquired, looking at Dillon.

"I couldn't stand being in the same room as that so-called Doctor." Dillon muttered. "So I took a drive around the city, and I ended up here."

"Funny, this was where you decided to be a Ranger," Summer commented.

"Maybe that's why I came back here," he answered.

"Please don't give up yet." Summer begged. "I can explain why she made Venjix," she said, earning a doubtful look from Dillon.

"She was kidnapped by these two 'government agents,' who made her work on projects, without telling her what they want to do with those projects once she finished making them. She got sick of it and decided to use Venjix to blind security so she can escape. But something went wrong, and Venjix managed to infect that area, then the world.

"She didn't know," Summer told Dillon, inching closer to him. "Now she's at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Dillon asked.

"She was trying to remember too much." Summer answered. "Ziggy said she had drug-induced memory loss."

"Ziggy?"

"Yeah. He really likes her, you know. He's watching over her." she replied, smiling slightly as she remembered the way Ziggy looked at Dr. K with concern and affection, and hoped that, one day, someone would look at her the same way.

They decided to see how Ziggy was faring; the Shark Ranger was still probably sitting there, by the Doctor's bed, hoping that she'd wake up.

"This doesn't mean I forgive her, though." Dillon told Summer, shaking his pointer finger. "Something big would have to happen for me to be able to do that."

"If she never made Venjix, I would still have my memory and I'd be living a perfectly normal life." He muttered, as he and Summer headed for his car, a few blocks away from the park.

"If she hadn't, I'd never have met you," Summer replied, hands in her jeans pockets, looking up at Dillon with a slight smile.

"That almost makes up for my everything I lost," Dillon answered, grinning back.

They walked to his car in complete silence, fingers laced together.

Talking would just ruin the moment.

* * *

Crappy, I know, please forgive me. I just haven't had time to write these past few days, and this is the best I can come up with, after two days of brainstorming up what to write.


	8. Awakening

My Heart was Never Whole  
Chapter VIII: Awakening  
Dedicated to Neo Aguni, for supporting me, this story, and all things KZig.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Burger King, Madeleine, Ziplocks, bagpipes, or Dr. Carson Beckett. What a cruel world we all live in.

* * *

"Look, Dad, I really don't want to do this anymore." Scott said, his head down, as he handed in his morpher to the Colonel. He leaned on his father's desk "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I realized I have nothing to fight for."

"Scott, are you sure you know what you're doing?" his father asked.

The young man nodded his head slightly. "I'm sure, Dad."

"If Marcus were here, he'd never-"

"But he's not here, Dad, is he?" Scott yelled, letting years of frustrations out. "Why can't you just let it go? I'm not him, and I never will be. He's not here, so I guess you'll just have to settle for me." He added, once again storming out of the Base.

Back inside, Colonel Mason Truman sat on his chair with thoughts he'd tried to avoid for years, and an abandoned morpher. He sighed, head in his arms.

* * *

It was another uneventful dawn at Mid-City Hospital. Deep in Room 804, Ziggy Grover was at peace, sleeping on a chair in one corner of Dr. K's hospital room, using the wall as a pillow.

"Oi! Wake up, laddie!" a familiar voice yelled, shaking him awake. He then went back to his task of unpacking various snacks he's cooked over the last few hours.

"Five more minutes, mommy." Ziggy droned on sleepily, twisting and turning his chair.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, man!" Flynn exclaimed, not having the patience for anything. After waking the sleep-hogging Green Ranger, Flynn handed him a Ziplock of golden-brown Madeleines, some of which he handed to Ziggy, who had not eaten anything except hospital food and the two apples Summer had given him earlier.

"Nothing." Ziggy answered, a little too quickly. To keep himself quiet, he stuffed the Madeleine into his mouth. "Mmm. These are good. You know, if this whole hero-thing doesn't work out, you can be a chef or something." Ziggy commented. "Anyway, I thought you were mad."

"I was not," Flynn replied defensively. "I said I needed a wee bit of time to think. Or something of the sort. And I agree with what Summer said. Doctor K must have had a good reason to set Venjix out and about." He added, tossing a bottle of grape juice his friends' way.

"Mmm," Ziggy agreed, chewing through another Madeleine. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Just...don't eat everything, alright? I made it for everyone." the Lion Ranger said, swatting Ziggy's hands away from some creme brulee and fettuccine alfredo.

"Ow!" Ziggy exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Flynn hit him. "Hey, you'd do the same thing if all you had to eat was icky hospital food for two days." He said, again reaching for the alfredo.

"Anyway, where are the others?" Flynn asked, stuffing an orange wedge into his mouth.

"You mean us?" Summer asked, walking in behind Dillon, who then attacked the table full of food. Everyone stared at the Wolf Ranger.

"No, please, go on. I only slaved in front of an oven to watch you eat all my food." Flynn remarked dryly. Dillon stopped eating, looked at Flynn, then shrugged and continued eating. Flynn made an 'Are you serious?' face.

"...Okay?" Ziggy said uncomfortably.

"So, where is our fearless leader?" Dillon asked, wiping the alfredo sauce from his mouth.

"I haven't seen him since earlier today." Summer said worriedly. "I thought he'd be here or something."

"Don't worry about him, laddie. 'Fearless leader,' remember?" Flynn answered.

Summer nodded, and looked in Dr. K's direction with widened eyes. "Doctor?" she asked, walking over by the young prodigy's side, her eyes never looking focus. The others soon followed, curiously. Soon the four Rangers were gathered around Dr. K's bed, staring intensely. There was a stifled yawn, then eyelids fluttering.

"Where am I?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. She looked to her left, tilting her head slightly. "Rangers?"

"We're here, Doctor." Summer answered, smiling in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"I thank you for your concern, Ranger Yellow," she replied, now sitting up, her upper back supported by the bed's head rest. "I am fine. Please call the doctors and tell them I am ready to go home."

"Of course, love." Flynn said, rushing downstairs to call Dr. K's doctor, a Carson Beckett, who coincidentally, also comes from the Land of the Bagpipes.

After discussing his mentors' situation with Dr. Beckett, Flynn asked when she could be released. "Well, I'll have to run a diagnostic on her, then, if she's fine, she can go home." Carson replied, sounding very much professional. "Plus, it's nice to meet another person from Scotland in here, and a Power Ranger nonetheless."

"Same here, Doctor," Flynn replied, shaking the man's hand. "Now, that diagnostic, if you please? I'm sure Doctor K would like to go home sooner rather than later."

* * *

The door of the Diagnostics Room opened, and Dr. Carson Beckett stepped in, clipboard in hand.

"Other than the fact that you'll need to go outside and get some sun, you're perfectly healthy, love." Dr. Beckett said to Doctor K, who was sitting down on the edge of the lab's diagnostic cot.

"Outside?" she asked, sliding off the cot. "That is not a possibility, Doctor. You see, with all of the technology I am developing for the Rangers. Every moment is crucial to defeating Venjix, and I cannot afford to lose any more time on-"

"Please." Dr. Beckett said, clapping his patient's shoulders, effectively silencing her. "I've already informed your friends, and they are willing to escort you around the city. Now, if you feel anything wrong, anything at all, come back to the hospital and ask for me, alright?"

Dr. K nodded, still silent. "Okay." Carson said, letting go of Dr. K's shoulders. "You're free to go, love."

* * *

I'm sorry for taking a long time to update, but I've been real busy. Plus, my dad's got me addicted to Stargate: Atlantis, so that explains what Carson Beckett is doing on my story.

Thank you for reading this chapter of 'My Heart was Never Whole.' Please review on your way out. Thank you.

Brought to you by Burger King- Have it your way!


End file.
